Dark Universe Wiki:Blocking Policy
The is continually revising our policies. If you locate any unwritten rule that should be clarified, use the talk page to make a proposal. Blocking is the means by which an administrator prevents a user account or IP address/range from editing the Dark Universe Wiki. Blocks are preventive rather than punitive measures used to prevent damage by dealing with vandalism and enforcing the Dark Universe Wiki's policies. Block duration may vary, depending on the severity and longevity of vandalism, but in most instances a block can be lifted if the editor agrees to stop the damaging behavior. Because of the dynamic nature of IPs, and the related risk of collateral damage, most blocks should be in the range of 24 hours to 1 month, with exceptions noted below. Only in very rare cases should non-proxy IPs be blocked for more than three months. When considering blocking, it is important to remember the axiom "Never attribute to malice what can be attributed to stupidity" — article blanking or addition of fanon may be just a well-meant attempt to remove inaccurate information or expand the encyclopedia. Always assume good faith, but remember that the rules apply to everyone equally. Reasons for Blocking *'Vandalism:' Vandalism is defined as any bad-faith edit made with the intent to lower the quality of the wiki or disrupt the functioning of the community. In most cases, users should be warned prior to blocking, though final discretion is left to the administrators. *'Spam:' Posting irrelevant spam links in articles, or creating articles which are entirely spam is grounds for an infinite block (for registered users) or a shorter-term IP block. *'Move vandalism:' Page move vandalism (moving an article to a nonsensical or inappropriate title) is grounds for immediate indefinite bans. *'Inappropriate account naming:' Creating an inappropriate account name - be it in terms of user impersonation/insult, or general rudeness/obscenity is also grounds for a no-warning infinite block. *'Disruption:' Users who disrupt the wiki (be it via changing other people's comments, making misleading edits, or harassing other users) may also be blocked. *'Copyright violations:' Users who continually post copyrighted material despite being warned should be blocked so as to prevent further violations. *'Blanking pages:' Users should typically be warned prior to being blocked for page blanking, except in extreme cases where the blanking is obviously being done with malicious intent - i.e. 4 articles blanked in one minute. That also includes removing other people's messages from the message wall. When a message is left, it is meant to stay, unless it was left by a vandal. *'Making empty pages:' Pages with no content are useless. Excuses like "I made it so others could fill it" are unacceptable. *'Fanon:' users adding fanon should almost always be warned prior to blocking. Repeatedly posting fanon after being told to stop is grounds for a short-term block. *'Personal attacks:' Users attacking other editors personally (in regards to anything) should be given one warning prior to a cool-off ban. The length of the ban is dependent on the severity of personal attacks. *'Posting personal information:' the posting of personal information regarding other people (i.e. their home address, phone number, etc.) is unacceptable, and will be enforced with blocks. Users doing so should be warned, and blocked if they continue. *'Editing only user pages and not articles:' Users that consistently edit and add to their user pages and subpages without contribution to the main article namespace will be warned and then blocked. As this is a sensitive issue, good judgment should be made pertaining to the user in question and whether or not it is likely that they will actually contribute to the main article space after a warning and a block. *'Abuse of file upload function:' Policies for uploading images are clearly stated on the image use policy and user page policy pages. Block Length Guidelines With the exceptions noted above, any administrator may block any user that they determine is a detriment to the project. Final discretion is left to the blocking administrator on a case-by-case basis. If You Are Blocked/Banned *If you are blocked or banned and want to appeal it, please use your message wall on THIS Wiki, or contact an administrator on their wall on the Community Central Wiki. *If you are blocked/banned on this Wiki, it is NOT appropriate to follow any Staff Member (or any user involved with the block/ban) anywhere other than Community Central to protest. This will result in your block being extended here. *If you are blocked/banned on another Wiki, do not follow the blocker here to complain. This may result in a block here and possibly an extension on the Wiki in question. Blocks on Other Wikis Administrators reserve the right to block a user because they have been blocked on another wiki within the FANDOM network. There are some reasons to apply this right: *An user could be involved in a "rolling" attack on FANDOM wikis, in which he vandalizes a series of wikis. *An user could have demonstrated a pattern of behavior at another site that is plainly in violation of the rules of the Dark Universe Wiki. *An user's fight with another user on another wiki might be threatening to "spill over" onto our wiki. Of course, being blocked on another site does not automatically mean that an user is going to be blocked here. Sometimes administrators on other sites act with haste or malice. Administrators from the Dark Universe Wiki will review each situation on a case-by-case basis. Note to AOL Users AOL uses a shared IP system (meaning they give out the same IP addresses to several people), so if you use AOL and are blocked for vandalism you didn't commit, contact an admin for assistance. Due to the fact that many of the acts of vandalism to this wiki come from AOL IPs, we block each AOL IP that made the offense. The only way not to get blocked due to the actions of others is to switch Internet Service Providers (ISPs). If this is not an option, then just refresh your page until the block message goes away and do any major edits offline. Attribution :Adapted from Marvel Cinematic Universe Wiki:Blocking Policy on Marvel Cinematic Universe Wiki. Category:Dark Universe Wiki Policies